


My Parents My Patients

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: DC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Hi. I'm Olive. Olive Francine Quinzel."Olive Quinzel is an intern at Arkum and a resident psychiatrist at Belle Reve. She hasn't seen her parents since she was four.The day that they got caught, she got sent to Gotham Mental Institution.She grew up there, not allowed to go to primary school, she got her education off her nurses.Her favourite nurse was Jessie.Jessie would teach her many things. It was thanks to Jessie that Olive was now out of the institution.Now Olive is 16 and one of the smartest most brilliant psychiatrists at Belle Reve and soon to be a brilliant psychiatrist at Arkum.But this year, a new year. She has a full-time job at Arkum. Her world will be turned on its head when two files end up on each of her desks.





	1. Prologue

_I'm looking around for clues. Clues to where I am or why I am here. I see a flash of green, then the bluest eyes I've ever seen. The lady with the blue eyes is trying to tell me something but the words won't come out. "Please... Olive... We... You" she managed to get out before she fades away. I hear the most horrible laugh, I feel frightened but at the same time overjoyed. I try to reach out and catch the lady's hand only to be shocked....._  
I sit up, I'm panting and there's sweat running down my forehead, I breathe a breath of relief, I've been having the same dream over and over for the last month. I look over at my clock and it reads 5:00 am. I sigh and my head against the headrest.

"No use in going back to sleep now." I muttered to myself, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I slowly stood up and walked over to my bathroom, I peeled my pyjamas off my skin and got in the shower. I let my hair out and let the water just run over me, pretending like it would wash all of my problems and nightmares away. I wash my hair and get out, wrapping a towel around myself and one around my hair. I go over to my closet and look through it, I find a lovely blue dress shirt and black jeans. I get dressed and go out to the kitchen, I make myself a tea and crack a smile when I see a mop of orange-red curls on the bench.

I lean over and push her shoulder, "Hey Am."I said.

She mumbled something and lifted her head groggily, "Oh hey...Francy. What time is it?" she asked, propping her hand under her chin.

"I don't know. But you should go sleep in your bed, it would be a whole lot more comfortable than the bench top." I said, sipping on my tea.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Amber said, standing up, "See you tonight Francy." she said and stumble to her room.

I chuckled and places my empty cup in the sink, I went back to my room and finished getting ready. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I don't like makeup much so I just put some light blue eyeshadow on. I took my hair out of the towel and quickly blow dried it, then brushed it. I decided to leave it out, liking my natural curls. I walked back out into my room and got my phone off my bed and put it in my bag, along with my charger. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones on, I quickly glanced at the clock and it read 6:00 am. I had an hour to get to work. I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder, placing my iPod in it, I left the apartment and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I bumped into someone knocking them over. I looked up and realised that it was Kelly. "Sorry Kelly." I said holding my hand out to help her up.

She took my hand and got up, "Hey Olive, where are you off to do early?" she asked.

"I'm off to Belle Reve." I answer, "the first day of work and I have" I checked to time, "fifty minutes to get there. Bye Kell." I said rushing past her. When I got outside I hailed a cab and got in, asking the driver to take me to Belle Reve.


	2. Chapter One

I arrived at Belle Reve with ten minutes to spare, I quickly paid the driver and ran up to the gates. The guards stopped me, "ID?" one asked and I showed her my card. She let me through and I quickly made my way to my office. I sat down at my desk and sighed, there was a folder with a note attached to it.

**Hello Miss Quinzel**   
**I know you are used to having two or three patients to check up on. But this year you only have one. I hope this is not a problem.**   
**Mrs A. Waller**

I nodded and opened the file, in it was a picture of a lovely lady. She had blonde hair that was in pigtails, each end on with side was dyed pink and blue. She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.   
"Harley Quinn. A.K.A Dr Harleen Quinzel. Total Wild Card. Loves: Puddin."I read out loud, skimming over her profile. The one thing that caught my eye, her name. "Harleen Quinzel." I said to myself again, "Maybe we're related." I muttered closing the file as there was a knock on my door. "Come in."I called sitting up straight.

I smiled as the person entered, "Hey Bianca." I said with a smiled.

Bianca Riles, she was my friend here, we often talked about our patients and our progress between sessions. "Hey Olive. Who'd you get this year? Or should I ask how many patients did you get?" she asked with a small laugh.

I laughed with her, "Sadly, only one this year." I said, "How about you?"   
She sat down in front of me, in one of the chairs, "Three. Pamela Isley, Harvey Dent and Edward Nigma." she said with a smile, "Who's yours?" she was always so curious.

"Me, oh I got Harleen Quinzel." I said with a smile, "Here I'll help you with your patients, Pam, she loves her plants and will kill anyone that hurts them, so don't touch her plants until you gain her trust. Harvey, well he is Two Faced, he keeps one thing dear and that's his coin. If you wanna earn his trust, don't tell the guards he has it. And finally Ed. Well, Ed is easy, gain his trust by answering his riddles." I said smiling.

"Wow. Thanks, Olive, I know I can always trust I you to help me. Well, I best be off, I am off to have my first session with Harvey. Wish me luck." she said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Good luck!" I called after her. I looked at the time and it read 7:11 am. I sighed, I had another nineteen minutes will my first meeting with Miss Quinn. I looked around my office for something to do, my eyes landed on my books that sat in the corner, I cracked a smile and got up, I walked over and looked through them, I picked up Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I walked over to my desk and opened the book and started reading it.


	3. Chapter Two

When I put my book down I glance at the clock and it reads 7:35 am, I freak out for a moment, never have I ever been late for a session. I quickly gather myself together and make my way down to Harley's cell or should I say cage. I look at the lady sitting in the cage, in her right hand is a small cup of what appears to be coffee and in her left a novel.

"Ah. You must be my new doctor." she said not looking up for her book.

"Yes, Harleen. I am Dr Olive Quinzel." I said, clearing my throat.

Her head shot up, "Did you say Quinzel?" she asked and I nodded.

She walked over to the cage bars, reaching one of her arms out, "I haven't seen you since you were five." she said, her word beckoned me closer, I walked towards her arm, for some reason I couldn't stop myself.

"A-are you my mother?"I asked, not meaning for it to come out. It just slipped out.

Harley slowly nodded with a smile, "We lost you the day after you turned five. They split us up, sent me here and your father to Arkum." she said.

"Oh really?" I asked, "I work at Arkum as well as here." I knew I shouldn't be telling her these things but it felt so right.

"Your father was right. You really were me through and through." Harley said and giggled, "I was a psychiatrist once at Arkum. I was put on one patient, he seduced me and I fell in love with him. We had a daughter, all by herself first. Her name was Ellie Belle Quinzel. When she was five, I was pregnant again, your father accidentally led Batman to our home and her arrested your dad and I. I was put in the cell and about three weeks later I was in a hospital, I had twins, one boy and one girl. Alexander Jack and Felicia Naomi. I made sure the nurses kept those names because I wasn't allowed to have my babies." Harley said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

I felt something warm running down my cheeks, I lifted my hand to one and felt tears. "I'm sorry for your loss Miss Quinn. But I assure you that I am not your daughter, I have grown up in the Gotham Insane Institution since I was five. I was freed by my best friend and nurse Jessie Canter, who also works at Arkum. " I said, I still couldn't will myself to believe she was my mother, "Now I must go. I have to go to Arkum now. Goodbye Miss Quinn. I will talk to you again tomorrow." I dried my face and smiled at her before walking away.

"Please remember Olive. We Love You." Harley called to me as I walked away, the words hit me hard but I kept walking, my body wanted to collapse but I had to keep walking.

I got to my office and quickly went inside, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I slid against the door and burst into tears, "I'm the daughter of an insane clown lady." I kept repeating as the endless tears slipped down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter Three

When I finally stopped crying, I stood up and stumbled to my desk. I sat in the chair, glancing at the small clock, it read 8:30 am. 'Great, I have an hour and a half until my shift at Arkum starts' I thought, cleaning my desk and picking my bag up. I made my way out of my office, on my way out of the prison I stopped by Bianca's office and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and giggling, "Come in." I heard her call.

I open the door and peek my head in and see Bianca sitting in her chair and a lady with red hair sitting on her desk. "Oh hey, Pam. Amber sends her love." I said, "I just stopped by to say Bye. I'm off to Arkum." I smiled at Bianca.

"Oh. Who's Amber?"Bianca asked, looking at me and then at Pam.

"Amber is my daughter." Pam said with a smile, "Tell her I love her as well and that I hope to see her soon." Bianca nods and smiles.

I nod, "Okay I'm off. Bye!" I said quickly closing the door and hurrying to get out of this place. As soon as I'm out of there, I call for a cab and check to time. It's now 9:00 am. Great, an hour.' I thought as I got in the cab when it pulled up. 

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Arkham."I replied with a smile.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing working at Arkham huh Quinny?" the driver asked with a smile.

I finally recognised the voice, "Oh I dunno Ronin. What's a Wayne like you doing driving cabs?" I asked with a smirk.

"Gotta make an income somehow Olive." Ronin said, "so how have you been? I hear that you are one of the best psychiatrists at Belle Reve and top of your intern group at Arkum last year."  
I laugh, "Yeah Ronin, I was and am. As for my life, things are okay I guess. So how are things between you and Bianca?" I ask and he turns bright red.

"How'd did you know we were together?" He asked focussing on the road.

"Oh, a little birdie told me you asked her out at Alexander's party the other day." I said, fixing my hair.

"It was Amber wasn't it? I knew she was a spy for you. She doesn't like me much." Ronin said, "and we're just fine. She's lovely and loves me for me not my hero persona."   
"That's good to hear."I said. "How's Bruce, I bumped into Kelly earlier but didn't have the chance to talk to her."  
"My father, he's okay. But depressed as usual. Kell. She's just as sneaky and cunning as usual, she sneaks out with her boyfriend late at night when everyone is asleep." Ronin said chuckling as they arrived at Arkum, "I'll see you around Quinny." he said as I hopped out and paid him, giving him a tip as well.

I walked through the gates and up into the building,noticing that there was extra guards. I stopped at the reception desk and leant over, "Hey Charlie, what's with the beefed up security all of a sudden?" I asked looking at him.

"Didn't you hear? The Joker was caught by Batman last night again and brought here." Charlie whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "The Joker eh?"I asked and he nodded. 'This is getting interesting.' I thought, "Thanks for the update Charlie." I said walking towards my office.   
I opened the door and walked in, I noticed a small purple vase with a blue rose in it next to the folder. I walked over to see a small note attached to it

**I heard it was your favourite colour**   
**~J**

I was confused, I picked the rose up carefully from the vase and smelt it, it was sweet. "I wonder who put it here." I said, placing it back in and walking around sitting at the desk, I looked at the clock and it read 9:30am. 'Okay. I have an hour till my appointment with my patient.' I thought, opening the folder, I gasped at who I saw in the picture......


	5. Chapter Four

The Joker. It's The Joker.

"Shit." I groaned, running my hands through my hair. The last two doctors that had him fell for him, one was my mother Harleen and the other was my best friend Jessie. Great, I can bet I'm next, but something deep down is telling me it won't. I was still in shock when I heard the knock at my door, "C-come in." I uttered out and the door opened.

"Geez Olive. You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?" Adam said, sitting down.

"Oh, nothing. "I said, "Except for the fact that I've got the most insane person in this place as my patient." I rubbed my temples.

"Don't tell me they put you on"

"On The Joker. Yeah, they put me a new psychiatrist, on the most insane and deadly patient in this place ." I said, chucking my hands in the air, "Like it wasn't enough that Amanda put me on Harley Quinn at Belle Reve. Now Dr Arkum has sent me a death wish." 

Adam chuckled, "Olive, I've watched you help so many patients, I'm sure you can crack this one." he said, fixing his glasses.

I laughed, "Adam. Are you insane? This is the Joker that we're talking about. He isn't like my other patients. But anyway, who'd you get?" I eyed the clock.

"Me, oh I got Selina Kyle." He said smiling.

"Be careful with Selena, she's very cunning and sly. I should know, I'm friends with her children." I said smiling.

"Oh I forgot to ask, do you know if Amber is busy later?" He asked.

"Why? Does somebody have a crush?" I teased, propping my head on my palm.

"No. Okay maybe a little bit, I just was curious." Adam said, his face bright red.

"Don't worry Mr Romance. Amber and I were just gonna hang tonight so she's pretty much free, you can sweep her off her feet and ask her on a date if you want to." I said and yawned.

"Thank you so much,  Olive, you're one hell of a girl, any man would be lucky to have you." He said, standing up and walking to the door, "Oh and by the way, you look beautiful today Francy." he exited closing the door behind him.

I felt my cheeks warm, "Shit, of course, I'm blushing." I said, I just sat there and took in what Adam had said. Maybe he was right, maybe I was too good for any guy that wanted me, which there were quite a few that I know of.

 


	6. Chapter Five

I looked around for my schedule and saw it, sitting on the wall. I got up and walked over to it, smiling as soon as saw some new names. "Louise Lincoln." I said out loud, "Floyd Lawton", 'that's okay, I had him last year'. "Chato Santana.", 'Fiery temper on him'. "June Moone," I said, "A new challenge, this is gonna be fun," I mumbled.

I laughed at the next name, "Selena Kyle." I said, "Geez, Kelly and Ronin will be happy to know about this. " I continued reading. "Fletcher Riles. No. Fletch why would you turn to a life of crime, you were such a nice boy." I said, "Bianca, Ellie and Alex would be so disappointed." I shook my head. "And finally Mr J, great I have to spend two hours with him," I mutter, I wonder back over to my desk and look at the clock, it read 10:15 am. 'Okay. This is great, ten minutes of reading up on Louise and then I get to see her.' I thought, then something struck me, "Wait, didn't Adam say he had Selena as a patient? Must be a mistake then." I said to myself, I got up and walked over to a shelf that had folders on all of my patients on it, I picked up Frost's one and went back to my desk, putting it down the rose caught my eye again, 'I wonder who gave it to me.' I think as I open the file. I started reading it.

 **Name: Dr Louise Lincoln**  
**Alias: Killer Frost**  
**Age: Unknown**  
**Backstory: Dr Louise Lincoln was working in her New Jersey lab with her college, friend and mentor Crystal Frost, who was involved in an incident that turned her into Killer Frost. Lincoln discovered that Frost's powers were causing her to die. Following their encounter and Frost's death, she became obsessed with seeking revenge on the person she blamed for Crystal's death-Firestorm. To this end she recreated the accident that gave Frost her powers, becoming the new Killer Frost.**

'Well, she sure is an interesting character.' I thought closing the file, I looked at the clock and it read 10:20 am, I groaned. "Screw this, I'm going down to her cell," I said standing up, I fixed my coat, picked up my clipboard and pen and made my way down to her cell.


	7. Chapter Six

I make it down to her cell and scanned my card,walking in. I heard something sail past my head and hit the wall next to me. In the centre of the room I saw a girl in blue, with white hair, "It's not very nice to shoot a doctor you know Miss Lincoln?" I said.

She looked up, "Oh sorry doc,I thought you were that dipshit Arkum. And I'm not Louise. My name is Caitlin, Caitlin Snow. But please call me Killer Frost." she said.

"Well Caitlin, we don't have a file for you, the last time I had Killer Frost it was Dr Lincoln. So let's start." I said sitting in front of her.

"Fire away doc." Caitlin said smiling.

"Okay,we'll start with what you used to do before you became Killer Frost." I said, getting ready to jot down points, I jotted down her name and Alias

• _Caitlin Snow_  
 _•Killer Frost_

"Okay doc. Well I used to work for STAR labs, I was a scientist. I was working at Outpost 72 up in the Arctic." Caitlin started.

• _Scientist at STAR labs, Outpost 72 in the Arctic._

"I was working on a thermodynamic engine, the previous owner had committed suicide."

• _Was working on a thermodynamic engine._

"I heard that some H.I.V.E agents had infiltrated the base so I went to look."

• _Discovered that H.I.V.E agents had infiltrated the base._

"We started fighting, so to defend myself I ripped off a coolant system, merging my own body with ice."

• _When the agents tried to kill her she ripped off a coolant system and merged her body with ice._

"It transformed me into a heat vampire. I killed the H.I.V.E agents  and continued looking for a heat source."

• _She was transformed into a heat Vampire._  
 _•Killed the H.I.V.E agents._  
 _•Continued searching for heat._

"When I found out that Firestorm's blast could temporarily cute my condition, I sought out to find him. I later found out he was dead and I gave up all hope for a cure, then I was put in here."

• _Found out Firestorm's blast could temporarily cure her condition._  
 _•Looked for Firestorm_  
 _•Later found out he was dead and gave up all hope that she could be cured._

I finished jotting the last point down, "I am so sorry for your loss." I said.

"You're different you know." Caitlin said, it caught me off guard.

"How so?" I asked, curious of how she would answer, how could I be so different?  
"All of my other doctors, they've all been so strict, interrupted my story. Poked and prodded every last detail out of me. But you, you just sat there and listened. Also they all had a heat aura around them, you. You don't, you have little pulses of heat but it's mainly cold around you. May I ask you why doc?" Caitlin said.

I took a moment to think about my answer, letting her words sink in, "Sorry Caitlin, but I will have to tell you another time." I said and she frowned.

"Okay doc, but you never did tell me your name." she said,running her fingers through her hair.

"Oops, sorry Cait. Where are my manners? I am Dr Olive Quinzel. You can refer to me as Dr Quinzle or Olive. But all of my friends call me Francy." I said,standing up and walking towards the door, I traced my fingers over where the icicle hit on the wall and frost started to crawl across the wall.

"You too?" Caitlin asked, noticing the frost.

"One of the many advantages of being the daughter of a crazy clown lady." I said removing my hand, I opened the door, "I will see you tomorrow Miss Snow."

She nodded, "Goodbye Dr Quinzel." she said.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my next session with Deadshot. 'Great, sharp shooting, let's hope he doesn't get hold of a weapon.' I thought as I walked through the halls. I looked at my phone and the time and it read 11:25am. I smiled, that extra five minute head start payed off.


	8. Chapter Seven

I put my phone back in my pocket as I got to his cell, I heard grunting and the sound of something being hit. I smiled and scanned my card, "Hello Floyd." I said, he glanced over at me and cracked a smile.

"Hello Miss Q. Always as beautiful as your mother." he said, abandoning the punching bag he was punching.

"So Mr Lawton, how was your stay here in Arkham over the holidays?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, it was pleasantly horrible." Deadshot answered, walking over to the bed, if you could even call it that, it was more like a metal slab extended from the wall with a "blanket" on it.

"How about you Miss Q, how was your holidays?" He asked, sitting down.

"My holidays. My holidays were very, how do you say? Uneventful. From the minute I got home I was preparing for the new work year. I was all by myself on Christmas, spent New Years Eve avoiding everyone in my apartment because my best friends decided to have a party without seek my permission first, I spent New Years Day cleaning up the apartment. That's about it." I said, laughing a little at the end.

"You remind me of someone I know Miss Q. Her name slips my mind right this second. She was very intelligent, until she met with the wrong kind." He said staring at me.

"Who may this very lady be, her name may slip your thought but describe her to me." I said, leaning against a wall, with my note board and pen ready.

"Well, she was very beautiful, young at that. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes. She was my ex wife's friend. She always had a beautiful smile, I remember that she was a Doctor, I can't remember whether she was a psychiatrist or a scientist. She always looked for something bright even if the problem was completely dark. I miss her, she always knew how to lift my mood." Floyd said staring at wall.

"I'm sorry Floyd." I said, finishing off my points, "For all of your losses."  
"How about you Miss Q ever lost someone you loved or cared for?" he asked me,glancing at me.

My face dropped, I started to slouch against the wall, "Twice, the first was when I was five. I had to watch my parents being taken away from me, I don't remember them much it was so long ago. The second time was today, when I found out one of my best friends turned to a life of crime." I said, looking away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Q." he said, "but I guess that you can't always have things your way."

I smiled and looked at my phone and the time read 12:25, I put it away. "I guess you're right Floyd, but our time is up. I will see you tomorrow." I said turning towards the door.

"Have a good afternoon Miss Q." he called and I nodded, opening the door and walking out.


	9. Chapter Eight

 

I walked toward my office, passing the lunch room. "Hey, Olive. Come sit with us!" Charlie called, waving.

I looked over at the table he was sitting at, he was sitting with Adam and three new doctors that started this year. But there was someone I didn't know at the table, she had her head down and black glasses. Then I saw him and froze, 'No. Nono no.' I thought, trying to move but I couldn't.

He turned back to face me,hunger in his eyes, "What a way to meet again Francine." he said, his trade mark smirk across his lips.

I bit my lip, "Ya know what Charlie, I'll pass. I have a lot to do and I got given the Joker so yeah. But you're guys could come visit if you want. Except Quinton. He stays right where he is and doesn't come anywhere near my office or set foot in it." I said and quickly turned on my heel, walking to my office. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me and locking it, I slid down the door.

"Where did I go wrong? Why is all of this happening in one day?" I screamed, so loud I didn't hear the quiet knock at the door.

I broke down into tears, "Olive are you okay?" A quiet voice said through the door. I slowly picked myself up and opened the door, there stood the girl with blue hair and Dr Felicia.

"P-please come i-in. "I stuttered out, wiping the tears out of my eyes. The two girls walked in, I pointed at the seats, "Please take a seat." I said. They nodded and sat in the seats.

I sat at the back of my desk, "So how can I help you Dr Felicia. I don't believe we've met." I said turning to face the girl with blue hair, "I'm Olive,Olive Francine Quinzel." I smiled a little.

She looked up at me,he bright purple eyes catching mine, "Hi,I'm T-Taya. Taya Arkham." she said. 

I smiled turning back to Dr Felicia. "Well, we just wanted to know if you were okay, you made it very apparent that you didn't like Quinton." she said with a smile, it looked so familiar. "Oh-Um. Quinton and I have a history together. I don't like him much because, well.." I trailed off, averting her eyes.

"Oh you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Dr Felicia said.

"Oh no that's fine, I feel like I can trust you both no to tell anyone." I smiled, "So paint a picture in your head of high school sweethearts." I started.

**Flashback**   
_It was the day of my fifteenth birthday and I arrived at school, walking up the steps and waiting at the top. Quinton and I always met there, with Fletcher, Amber and Kelly. Fletcher and Amber turned up about five minutes after, we waited and waited and waited for about ten minutes, Kelly and Quinton didn't show up. So we decided to go look for them, when we couldn't find them, we just assumed that they weren't coming to school and then the bell went so we went to roll call. After that I met up with Amber again and we walked to math,when we got in the room we saw Quinton sitting where he usually does and Kelly sitting at the front. I walked up and sat next to Quinton and Amber walked over and sat next to Kelly. Quinton turned to me and asked, "Hey Francine, how has your morning been?"_   
_To which I replied, "Not bad. Better now that you're here." I didn't know what would happen next. During the whole lesson, when he thought I wasn't looking, he would mouth stuff like 'Love you.' and 'She's just a muse.' in Kelly's direction. I ignored it, getting on with my work. Then at recess I was sitting with Fletcher and Amber, again waiting for Kelly and Quinton. We decided to go try to find them, we did eventually. But not the way we thought they would be. They were behind one of the buildings, Quinton had Kelly pinned against the wall, kissing her. Kelly wasn't struggling, she wasn't doing anything to stop him,she just kissed back. I felt tears stinging my eyes, I just turned on my heel and walked away. I sat down back at our table, Amber and Fletcher soon joining me, the tears ran down my cheeks. When the bell went, I tried to fix myself up the best I could, I walked to my next class which I had with Quinton._

_He came over to me, "Hey. Sorry about not showing up and hanging with you guys, I was busy." he said, standing next to me._

_I_ _bit my tongue, "Oh. That's alright. We didn't do much anyway." I said, trying to not look at him._

_"What happened Francine? Why were you crying?" he asked._

_"Oh. I just hurt myself, that's all."I lied, as we walked into the classroom._

_At lunch I sat with Fletcher and Amber again, Quinton comes over and sits with us, Amber glaring daggers at him._

_"What's up Lily?"Quinton asked her, she just shook her head and looked back at her food. I was sitting next to Fletcher, I just looked at him with disgust._

_"Francine, what's wrong with you? I thought that you were okay." he asked him._

_I got up and walked over to him, "Stand up." I barked._

_He flinched and stood up. "How_ **_dare_ ** _you. How dare you cheat on me Quinton Myles. And with one of my friends to." I yelled, attracting attention._

_"Francine, please just listen.."_   
_"No, I'm sick of listening to you, you listen to me. I caught you at recess, you were behind a building, kissin Kelly." I pushed him and he fell over, "You're a rat Quinton. I can't believe that I dated you. We're through, finished. I never wanna see your face again." I screamed and stormed away. I left the school and started to go to med school and studied as a psychiatrist._

**Flashback end**

"And that's why I hate him. I can't stand him and now I have to work with him." I said.

Dr Felicia just looked in disbelief, "I'm so sorry." she said, I checked the time.

"Guys, I have to get to my next patient in ten minutes. So sorry to cut this short but we'll talk some other time." I said.

"Bye Dr Quinzel." Dr Felicia said,standing up and leaving.

"Goodbye Olive." Taya said.

"Bye Taya." I said as she walked out the door. I lied to them, I have twenty minutes till my next session ,I just break down into tears, I can't believe I'm stuck working with my ex.


	10. Chapter Nine

About ten minutes later, I got up and made my way down to my next patient's cell, I scanned my card and walked in. I was greeted with a fireball wizing past my head. "You're the second person to do that to me today Chato." I said, a playful smirk playing across my mouth.

"Sorry Doc. Thought you were that Arkham guy." he said. 

"So how was your holidays?"I  asked spotting a chair, I walked over and sat on it.

"Boring. I was stuck in the hell hole." he answered.

"Okay. Well I prefer not to talk about mine." I said, "You know what, we never got to talking about your past, last year. Just trivial things." 

"You really want to hear about my past?" he asked, staring at me.

I was a little dizzy, but that always happened in my sessions with Chato. I nod eagerly, today my dizziness is worse though.

"Are you sure doc? You don't look well." He said, "wouldn't want people thinking I killed a doctor, one of Arkham's best at that."

I shook my head, "Just a little light headed." I said, smiling.

"Doc, you should ask that Arkham guy to take you off as my doctor. I've noticed that you're always a bit off when you come in here. Why would that be?" he asked.

"Hey,this is meant to be about you, not me." I said, "But if it would make you feel better, it's probably because I have an elemental power. Now please tell me about your past and I promise to go to Dr Arkham and ask them to put a different doctor on you."

"Okay doc. I'll be nice. Once I was a ruthless and powerful street gang leader in Los Angeles. After a rival gang sold drug on my land and they refused to give me any of the profit,I attacked them at their homes. I set the building on fire, I still regret it to this day, because when I went inside to see if they had escaped or not, I found that I had killed an innocent woman and her child. In my distraught state, I turned myself in and sent to jail." he said, "that's my story."

I nodded, "Thank you Chato, maybe I'll see you again some time." I said, standing up. The room started to spin around me and I started to see black spots, next thing I knew I hit the floor and blacked out.

 **El Diablo's P.O.V**  
I watched her fall the the ground and not get up. I quickly jumped up and knelt down next to her,I  put two fingers to her neck and heard sizzling. I quickly removed my finger and saw a small burn on her next. "Fuck." I said walking over to my door, I bang on the door.

"Hey!" I call, banging on the door.

That guard came to the door, "What seems to be the problem, where is Dr Quinzel?" the guard asked, looking around through the small glass window.

"That's what I called you for stupid, she passed out. She's out cold and her condition is getting worse, please unlock the door so that I can get her out of here before she dies." I pleaded.

"Ha. You think I'd fall for that, I'm not fool. Now where is the doctor hot head?" the guard said, trying to see further into the room.

"I told you, she's...." I was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound.

"Yes,sir. This is Officer Tiggs. Open the door, sir are you sure, he is potentially dangerous. Okay, fine."  the guard said into a  walkie-talkie.

The guard put it away, "I'm going to open this door, do not try to escape or harm me." she said, scanning her card.

I ran over and picked Dr Quinzel up, the door opened and I took her outside.

The guard looked at me, "If you would so kindly go back into your cell sir. I can handle her from here." she said.

I nodded walking back into my cell, the guard closed the door and I was refrained to watch through the glass window.

The guard checked Dr Quinzel's pulse, her reaction was a horrible sight, she quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie and called for back up. Some other people showed up and carried Dr Quinzel away.

"I hope she'll be alright." I muttered walking away from the door.


	11. Chapter Ten

Several hours later......

Olive's POV  
I wake up and look around,hearing beeping and seeing only white. "No." I mutter, "No no No No No No No NOOO!!" I scream out, ripping all of the things out of my arms.

The nurses came running in, "Miss Quinzel,please calm down." they said. 

"NO! Get me out of this hell hole, I was stuck here for eleven years! Get me out of this place, I'm not insane." I yelled, getting up out of my bed, instantly falling to the ground.

One of the nurses came over with a needle.

"No, stay away from me" I said, shuffling backwards, I felt something hard behind me, the nurse smiled.

"Sweety, this will only take two seconds." she said and bent down, jabbing the needle into my neck and pouring the content into my bloodstream.

"Get. That. Thing. Outta me meow." I started feeling drowsy, my eyelids started to get droopy. I couldn't resist it any longer, whatever they put in my bloodstream, made me go to sleep.

"Miss Rowena, please be careful around Dr Quinzel. She's had a horrible past. Maybe we could decorate her room a little bit for her stay here. She is in a very bad mental state." the person I assume is my doctor says to a nurse.

"But Dr Mallory, this young lady is insane, she needs mental help." The nurse argued to Dr Mallory.

"Absolutely not!" Dr Mallory said sternly, "she stays here at Gotham Hospital until she is better and then she goes back to work. Under no circumstances are you or any other nurse to admit her to Gotham Insane Institution." he turned on his heel, "I trust that you will take good care of our patient Miss Rowena."   
"If course doctor." Miss Rowena said. "Good now, go see if she's awake yet. Nurse Teller gave her a very high dosage of drought of death. I'd be surprised if she survived, not many patients make it through that sleep alive." Dr Mallory said leaving.

Miss Rowena walked in muttering to herself.

I pretended to be asleep.

"Oh please tell me that you're alive, doctor Mallory would kill me if you were dead." Miss Rowena said, taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

I stirred a bit and opened my eyes, "What time is it?"I chocked out, not realising how dry my throat actually was.

Miss Rowena looked at me, "Oh child,you are a lucky soul." she said peering down at her watch, "It's 7:40pm, I will go get you a drink." she got up.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked, curious how she would answer my question.

"Oh. You're in Gotham Hospital. You had a horrible incident at the Asylum." Miss Rowena answered walking away.

I smiled, "I'm insane you stupid bitch." I whispered, "and Dr Mallory is right, I'm never going back to the Institution again." I laughed, and cried. Finally, ripping the drip out of my arm and cutting the word 'Free' Into my arm with the needle, screaming in pain as I did, when I was done, I move up to my left shoulder and drew a heart, in cursive letter the words, 'Insane Abused Hurt' trough the heart. The blood started running down my arm but I didn't care, my white sheets stained red. On my left wrist I carved a H and on the right a J. I screamed out in pain one last time before taking in a deep breath. I snapped back into reality and looked down at myself, I was cover in blood, "NURSE!" I screamed before passing out.

I woke up, my memory foggy, I glanced down at my arms to see bandages, one on my left wrist,the left arm hand one going from my wrist to my elbow. I tried to sit up and winced in pain, I glared at my left shoulder and saw a bandage. Miss Rowena walked in with Dr Mallory behind her.

"Olive,Miss Rowena tells me that you cut yourself multiple times with the tip needle. Would you care to explain why?" he asked, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I did what now?" I asked, just as confused as them, "all I remember is waking up asking Miss Rowena what time it was and where I was, she left then blood and then I blacked out." I explained.

"So you have no recollection of anything after Miss Rowena left?" He asked, looking at me with a worried look.

"None at all, I swear on my life." I said,my head throbbing.

"Okay Olive, get some rest. I will see you in a few days to determine whether you are well enough to leave the hospital or not." Dr Mallory got up.

"I look forward to that day Dr Mallory." I said honestly, I just wanted to get back to work.

"Goodbye Dr Quinzel." He left.

"You are a very silly girl, cutting yourself with that needle." Miss Rowena said, placing a cup of water on the table next to me. I just laid back down and went back to sleep.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

I woke up later that night, looking around I remembered I was in the hospital. I glanced beside me and saw a cup of water and my phone sitting on the table. I leaned over and grabbed my phone, I sudden wave of pain going over my body. I remembered about the cuts on my shoulder, wrists and arm. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, the pain slowly went away. I opened my eyes and turned my phone on, as soon as it loaded up I freaked out, there were 20 missed calls from Amber, about 60 text messages from various people. I shook my head and unlocked the phone, going into messages.  

 **Kelly** 🐱 **5 new messages**  
**Bianca** 😇 **5 new messages**  
**Jessie** 😊😊 **10 new messages Charlie 2 new messages**  
**Adam** 😏 **5 new messages**  
**Amber** 💚🌿 **20 new messages**  
**Ro 1 new message**  
**Unknown 12 new messages**

The last one caught my eye, I opened it and read the texts

 **Hello**  
**Olive?**  
**Are you gonna answer me?**  
**Don't make me wait doll.**  
**Answer me!**  
**Please.**  
**Pretty**  
**Pretty**  
**Pretty**  
**.........**  
😤  
**.**

I frown.   
_Who is this?_  
I text back, going back and clicking Kelly's contact.

**Hey**  
**Olive answer me**  
**Are we still going out tonight?**  
**Please answer.**  
**Olive,everyone's worried, you're not answering our texts.**  
**Are you even alive??**

I laughed, "Kelly. Always overrating." I said opening Bianca's.

**Hey Olive**  
**Pam asked me to remind you to tell Amber that she loves her.**  
**Hey, sorry I almost forgot. You left your necklace in you office, would you like me to bring it to you?**  
**Olive?**  
**Please answer I'm worried about you.**

I just went and opened Jessie's.

**Hey Olive**  
**I was wondering if you were okay.**  
**I saw what happened at lunch today.**  
**Please tell me you're okay.**  
**One of my patients told me that you were injured,please tell me that's not true.**  
**Olive?**  
**Hello?**  
**Are you dead?**  
**Where are you?**  
**I can't lose you too!**

"I'll message her back in the morning." I muttered, opening Amber's texts.

**Olive.**  
**Francy.**  
**How's work?**  
**Who'd you get as patients?**  
**Did ya get my mum again?**  
**I hope you did I miss her.**  
**Why aren't you answering my texts?**  
**Are you okay?**  
**I'm going to call the Asylum if you don't answer me.**

**Later....**  
**Olive.**  
**Answer your phone.**  
**The asylum told me you had an incident.**  
**I just want to know that you're alright.**  
**Please, Quinny.**  
**ANSWER MY CALLS!**  
**They better not be hurting you!**  
**Where are you?**  
**Tell me now,I will get you out of there.**  
**Why aren't you answering?**  
**Pick up.**  
**You're not dead are you?**  
😞

I shook my head and opened Charlie's.

 **Get well soon**  
😇😇

I smile and open Adam's

**Hey**  
**I saw you being carried out by the medics.**  
**Hope you get well soon.**  
**We will all miss you here.**  
**Care to talk about your problem with Quinton?**

I just opened Ro's one.

**Hey**

I yawned, turning my phone off and putting back on the table, grabbing the cup of water and taking a sip. I put the cup up and laid back down closing my eyes. Memories hit me.

**Flashback**  
_I was four and playing outside in my front yard when some girls walked past. "Hey look, it's the clown baby." I sneered and the others laughed. I looked down at my feet, I turned my back to them, walking towards the house. I made my way to my room, going in and closing the door. I stumbled over to my mirror and looked at myself, I looked normal. I seemed normal, so why did they keep calling me a clown? I opened a draw and got something out._

_The next day I was playing outside again when the girls walked past again,"Clown baby. Clown baby. Everyone_ _wishes_ _you would die baby. Nobody likes. Nobody cares. You're just a baby of two insane clowns." they sang._

_T_ _ears welled in my eyes,"If nobody cares about me, then would you care if you caused an innocent child's death?" I yelled back at them, pulling a dagger out from behind my back, I held it to my leg. I sliced across it, screaming in pain, I remember seeing blood and the blacking out and waking up in hospital. I was discharged a few days later. I remember having so many presents after that, those girls left me alone after that._

**Flashback End.**

Why did that just come back to me now?


	13. Chapter Twelve

I wake up in the morning, the sun is shining into the room, my eyes take a few minutes to adjust to the light when I suddenly see a box at my feet. I sit up wincing, leaning forward and pulling it towards myself. I see a bit tapped to the top of the box  
"To my dearest Olive, never be scared to let out your inner child. ~J" I read out loud, opened the box and a small smirk played on my lips. "This Jay guy is awesome." I say, pulling the blue dress out of the box, along with a pair of cat ears. Another note lays on the bottom of the box.

  
"You'll find what you seek   
If you look underneath." I read out, 'Underneath? Underneath what?' I thought lifting the note up but there was no secret compartment in the box.

'Underneath, what if?" I look over the side of the bed to see a pair of black heels, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put my feet in the,although there was something funny in the left one,I took it off and looked inside and another note fell out. I groaned and unfolded it.

   
"Don't give up, please don't stop  
You find your next prize  
At the top." I shook my head and left the note on the table, I got the dress and looked at it closely to make sure it wasn't fake or a trap, I quickly looked up to make sure that no one was coming. I took my shirt off and slipped the dress over my head, the soft cloth soothing my skin,I grabbed my phone and put it in my tights pocket. I noticed that my hair was done up so I undid it,I put the cat ears on my head,I picked up the last note I had,I slipped my feet into the heels. I ripped the drip needle out of my arm,I quickly ran around and turned all of the machines off. I was about to leave when something caught my eye, there sitting on the black chair was a shinny dagger with something attached to it. I didn't even notice the blood running down my arm as I walked over and picked it up, another note was stuck to it.

   
"Your last task  
to get past   
Will be one of choice.  
You can choose to hurt the one who stole your prize   
Or leave her be.  
The choice is yours to decide.."  
I read out, I quickly hid the dagger, "but what it the prize?" I asked. I quickly check my phone and there was a message.

**Unknown: Your prize is something that dazzles eyes**   
**A small gem in each of them**   
**They come in pairs or alone**   
**But every girl loves wearing them out or at home.**

I growled and put my phone back in my pocket, "Pairs, gems. Girls love them." I muttered and then it clicked, "Earrings." I muttered.

I left the room, walking down the hall, I noticed there weren't many people around. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Are you lost?" a feminine voice asked. I looked her way, I noticed that she had a pair of stud earrings, I also noticed that it was Miss Rowena, "No miss. But they are a lovely pair of earrings you have there." I said, slowly pulling the dagger out of my pocket.

"Why thank you." Miss Rowena said.

"In fact. I remember giving my brother the same ones to give to a friend who was in here, I was just going to see her." I lied.

"W-who may that be?" she stuttered, backing away.

"Olive. Olive Quinzel, I'm one of her childhood bullies, I thought I'd give her a get well soon present." I said walking forward until she back into a wall.

"O-oh. Well these are my earrings."she said.

"Liar." I roar bringing the dagger to her throat, "They were my mothers."

She gulped,"T-take them, just don't hurt me please." she said, taking them off and holding them out in her hand.

I smiled and took them,putting them on, I turned back to her and cut her cheek, "Tanks doll." I said and walked away, dropping the dagger back into my pocket.

'I'm goin' home.' I thought walking up to the bus stop.


End file.
